La historia jamás contada de Bleach
by AnaVila
Summary: Antes de la guerra de Invierno,hay una inesperada visita en casa de Ichigo,que va a cambiar la historia... Un poco.De quien se trata? Su Prima! Parejas,Aventura,Buena Trama... Pareja Principal: IchiRuki Capitulo 2: Sucesos Extraños.
1. Una visita Inesperada

El fic es mío,pero por desgracia... Bleach es de T.K,por que si fuera mio Orihime habría muerto hace muucho tiempo... Disfruten de esta historia rara,de la cual el protagonista principal es alguien creado por mi jeje.

El principio del fic será narrado por parte de Ichigo Kurosaki,bueno,este Capítulo entero será narrado por el ya que es una introducción.

* * *

10:00 am. Domingo. Es una de esos días en los que quieres de todo,menos que te despierten.Y si te despiertan,quedarte en la cama mirando al techo,como se seca la pintura,como vuela un pajaro,o como se cambia la vecina de el lado,no exactamente eso... El caso,es que estaba tan placidamente en la cama... Hasta que,claro,mi padre Isshin tenia que joderme el momento.

-Ichiiiigoooooo! - Dijo gritando exageradamente intentando golpearme con una patada algo violenta,cosa que esquivé,y el se la dió de bruces contra la pared.

-Papá.. Es domingo,tengo derecho a dormir,joder! - Dije tapandome la cabeza con la almohada,esperando a que se largara de la habitación.

-No,Ichigo! Es importante,importante de verdad! Tu querida primita viene a pasar unos días con nosotros! Así que levanta que viene en una media hora,aproximadamente.

Que? Estaba yo ahora como para que viniera gente a casa,con la que tenía liada con el entrenamiento para la guerra de Invierno... Además,estaba Rukia en casa y mi prima,podía percibir perfectamente las almas de los demás,de modo que ver Hollows,y entonces Shinigami también.Y si nos veía a Rukia y a mi? Y al equipo de Toshiro... Madre mía,la que se iva a líar... Bueno,a actuar con precaución... Aunque Karin ya lo sabía y no habia ocurrido verdad no me disgustaba que viniera a casa,siempre nos habiamos llevado muy bien,aunque ella sea menor que no recordaba que edad tenía,hacía de tiempo que no la veía... 3 u 4 años.

-Espabila Hijo! Rukia,y los demás ya estan desayunando abajo,vamos.

Asentí,me vestí y bajé al salón donde simplemente eché una mirada a lso presentes antes de sentarme a comer y saborear aquella tostada untada en mantequilla,mientras Yuzu hablaba con Karin,y Rukia se limitaba a é la conversación,pues se trataba de mi prima,quise preguntar la edad que ahora tenía esta,pero no quería quedar como un idiota,así que simplemente me limité a escuchar.

-Si,debe estar ya por llegar,que ganas tengo de que llege! - Dijo Yuzu muy animada,sonriente,como siempre.

-Si... Yo quiero que juege conmigo al fútbol,la ultima vez que nos vimos me ganó por muy poco... - Dijo Karin.

-Y como se llama vuestra prima,si se puede saber?

Dijo Rukia,metiendose en la conversació a hablar,más mi padre me cortó con uno de sus espontanemos movimientos aparenciendo detrás mía y contestando.

-Ya lo descubrirás cuando llege,Rukia-chan!

Acabé mi tostada,cuando llamaron a la puerta de casa,todos se levantaron emocionados,mientras que papá gritó de emoció simplemente giré la cabeza hacia la puerta,que papá abrió mirada se iluminó,mientras que abrazaba a un cuerpo no muy grande,pues se tuvo que agachar,mas bien ponerse de cuclillas para poder abrazarla en su cuerpo pataleaba intentando desesperadamente librarse de papá.En cuanto la soltó,pude ver que no debía ser muy mayor... 14,13 años... me quedaría con la duda,por que no sería tan idiota de preguntar la é como me miraba de arriba a abajo inspeccionando cada detalle de mi cuerpo,para luego hacerlo con Yuzu,Karin y Rukia.A Rukia se le quedó mirando un rato,para levantar una ceja y preguntar.

-Desde cuando tengo tres primas?

-Desde que Ichigo se encariñó de esta bella jovencita y la trajo a casa por motivos muy tristes!

Me levanté de golpe algo sonrrojado para gritarle a papá,como se le ocurría decir eso?

-Callate! Es una amiga... Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia saludó con una mano,mientras que noté que el rostro de la visitante se tornaba algo curioso,y fruncía el ceño de una manera había recordado a Toshiro... Pasó adentro para presentarsele a Rukia,y hablar con Yuzu y Karin,que estaban muy emocionadas con el tema de que ella se quedara aquí unos días.

Esperemos que no ocurriera nada malo en esos días...

* * *

Les gustó? Si es que si,me alegro,y si es que no,me da igual,seguiré escribiendo.

Es corto,solamente quise poner esta pequeñisima introducción,ahora me pongo con el segundo Capitulo.

Rewiew si? Nos vemos!


	2. Los Hollows mueren solos?

Buenas de nuevo! Lo he subido rapido! Pero por que es corto,claro. xD Gracias a ese Rewiew ;D Y,pues claro,aqui tienes su nombre y lo que pasará con la XD

Bleach es de T.K,pero el fic mío ;D A leer!

* * *

Lo tí de tu familia viene,y todos quieren hacer algo con el,pero nunca habia sido tan extremadamente ya sabía la edad que tenía,lo habia visto en su D.N.I o carnet de Kurosaki tenía 12 Años. Dos mas que Karin y tenía que alistar a nuestro instituto,claro,que al INSTITUTO pues a esa edad estas en el primer curso.

Akuka P.O.V

Nunca pensé que dos horas pudieran ser tan agobiantes y agobiantes,pesadas y mis brazos,practicamente descolocados por lso tirones de mis primas pequeñas estaban cogidos,sin que yo pudiera moverlos,pues ellas se peleaban para que yo jugara con verdad es que solamente tenía ganas de hacer lo que Ichigo: Tumbarme en la cama... Aunque el tampoco parecía divertirse mucho,por que como era... Kuchiki,le molestaba cada dos por tres con dibujos de conejos raros y deformados.

Ichigo P.O.V

Jodeeeeeer! Ni dormir! Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para descansar,Rukia venía con no se que de Gonzalez,o con sus Putos dibujos diciendo ''Me han quedado bieeen?'' Yo decía un vago sí apra que me dejara enpaz,y si no era ella,eran Karin y Yuzu gritando para que Akujka les hicira caso,y jugara con alguna de ellas habría mandaod a tomar por culo a todos,pero no podía por que los Vizards no estaban y se los mandaba a tomar por culo me tendría que ir a dar un paseo o lo que fuera para no escuchar sus gritos hacia mí,y no había ganas.

* * *

Dos terribles,lentas y pesadas horas desde que Akuka había llegado a horas oyendo a Karin y a Yuzu peleándose por jugar primero con Akuka,y a Ichigo vocíferando por toda la casa para que se callaran de una cesó cuando Isshin dió una brutal patada en la cabeza de Ichigo,este dejó de vociferar y comenzó a pelearse con que,Akuka simplemente se esforzaba para que sus brazos no se salieran del sitio por los tirones de las gemelas.

-Hey Ya! Que no soy de goma me vais a romper! - Dijo Akuka con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha.

Enseguida las dos gemelas dejaron de tirar,y Karin de un agarrón me puso detrás suya.

-Yuzu,Ahora Akuka juega conmigo al fútbol,y cuando volvamos le haces los vestidos que quieras a Kon.

Un pequeño sollozo se oyó en los interiores de la habitación de Yuzu, imperceptible para las tres chicas ahora en el pasillo.

-Vale,Karin,pero volved pronto!

-Si,si.

Karin agarró a Akuka del brazo,corriendo hacia la pista de Fútbol mas cercana,para comenzar a jugar el Fútbol no era la afición de Akuka,sabia jugar bastante bien,en general,los deportes se le daban bastante de salir de casa,Akuka echó una pequeña mirada a Ichigo,con el cual aún no habia cruzado palabra,solamente miradas que inspeccionaban a uno de arriba a entró en la habitación de Ichigo,y se sentó en la cama,esperando a que Ichigo entrara en su habitación.

-Eh? Hola Enana,que pasa,un Hollow?

-No,y deja de llamarme enana.

-Pues si sabes que lo digo como si fuera un cumplido... ,que quieres?

-Pues metete tus cumplidos por el culo!

-Repite eso!

Estuvieron a punto de decirse de todo,pero Rukia cortó la pelea con una frase.

-Akuka puede ver Hollows,almas y Shinigami,no?

que?

-Pues por que si no sabe lo que es un Shinigami,no te transformes delante suya...

-Ya lo sé,no soy tan tonto.

-Seguro?

Dijo para marchar de la habitación dejando a Ichigo mirando por donde se había ido habia vacilado en toda la cara y no le habia dicho nada! Se levantó para ir detrás suya a replicarle,cuando derrepente le saco de su cuerpo con el guante y le enseñó el movil.

-Ichigo,esto es serio,un Hollow a unos cien metros de Karin y Akuka.

-Oh mierda! Vamos!

Karin y Akuka sufrieron un horrible escalofrío,que les recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies,y eso se intensificó a una sensación de miedo,cuando un Menos Grande estaba a no mucho mas de 100 metros de ellas.

-Oh mierda... - Murmuró Akuka frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Karin.

-Lo puedes ver,Akuka?

-Sí.Pero lo mejor será correr,no?

-Cierto,vamos por los callejones!

Comenzaron a correr por callejones bastante estrechos mientras que el Menos Grande causaba bastante escándalo por las calles ahora desiertas,pues a la gente no le hacía gracia ver como coches volaban solos,o implemente ser aplastados por y Akuka corrian bastante pegadas,por los callejones.

-Separemonos,así lo despistaremos! - Gritó asintió,y así fué.

Akuka paró de correr,y se plantó frente al menos grande poniendose un guante rojo con una calavera...

-Bueno,alfin estamos solitos...

Mientras,que Rukia dejó de correr cogiendo de el traje Shinigami a Ichigo parandolo.

-Hollow eliminado...

-Que? Y quien lo ha matado? - Dijo el pelinaranja extrañado.

-Seguramente alguien del grupo de Hitsugaya,pero no siento sus Reiatsu además,es imposible que Karin o Akuka le maten,por que era un Menos Grande.

-Bueno... Vamos a casa,no creo que a ellas les haya pasado nada.

Rukia asintió,y volvieron a casa a paso lento,peleandose por cada palabra que decí dos,eran un caso.

* * *

Quien no sepa quien mató al Menos Grande es... Bueno xD

Rewiew si? ;D


End file.
